campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of participating bloggers
Definition OR "What does 'participating' mean??" We need a description of what it means to be a "participating blogger." Fourmajor 04:57, 6 July 2006 (UTC) You have to be a blogger and you have to participate. HTH. -- Grace Note. :Participate in what? Blogging? Blogging about politics? Blogging about the campaigns Wikia? Blogging positively about the campaigns Wikia? Or is it participating in this Wikia and blogging? Reading this Wikia and blogging? See why this isn't very clear? Fourmajor 00:41, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I would say the crucial part was participating (specifically, contributing edits) to the Campaigns Wikia. I see the blogging thing included mostly because successful bloggers tend to be promotion whores and they'd put something like that in there anyway. -JenniferForUnity 05:27, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::I think participating means in this case partially means writing about it on their blogs. For a new wiki, sometimes promotion is as important as the establishing contributions. --Splarka (talk) 05:40, 16 July 2006 (UTC) yup i'm having trouble. my blog is on alternatives to and critique of DMCA. The content on DMCA on the campaigns wikia has been locked for ages, the content is not representative of an open dialogue. I am happy to participate in the wiki and to contribute but i am not linking to that material in its current form. I understand if you remove my blog because it isnt helping wikia google ranking but people have other reasons for not linking than google ranking. lucychili :What page is protected? Chadlupkes 14:07, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :(edit conflict) What do you mean it's locked? There are no entries for that page in the protection log. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 14:09, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Sorting the list Any idea how to sort the list in a sensible matter? Just alphabetical, or eg by country or by languages? : If the list gets too big, it should be split into sections to make it more easily editable. --Splarka (talk) 22:52, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :: I started sorting the only section I see as meaningfully sortable: the section with users who can be sorted by their contribution number. This gives prominence to people who deserve scutiny (as major influences) and who deserve fame (for helping make the site better). It just occured to me that the "pure blogs" could be googled to determine the number of links they send here... sort by that and cut the ones that don't mention us. - JenniferForUnity 04:34, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Formatting Format of a list entry Should it be something like: * User:name - blog name imho, the name of the blogger should come before the blog/other links. as this is a list of bloggers, not a list of links. :I've made a template: Template:Bloglink, I'll try converting the list to that format to see how it looks. --Splarka (talk) 22:52, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Redone the page with a template I've changed over all the links to use the new template. Some notes: *I Consulted with Jimmy beforehand to make sure it was an improvement. *The name= field should be filled in for all the bloggers, at the very least with a handle, since the page is about bloggers, more than their blogs. I can't do this manually however, would take days, so whenever someone notices a missing name, feel free to fix that line. *I guessed as best I could at what fields were name= and blog=. For any missing blog= field I simply made blog=blog (if the name= field was filled out). Fix if incorrect for your entry. *Any extra links should go in the desc= entry. *The template can be tweaked if needed, but please make sure you understand m:ParserFunctions first. *If someone could categorize the sections better, that'd be great. *I might go through the history and fill in some user= names later, although many were added by IP editors (which should not be in the user= field). --Splarka (talk) 02:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Planet Campaigns Wikia Perhaps we could set up Planet somewhere. This allows a number of blog entries to be collated into a single webpage. See here and here for examples. This would enable us to read the latest blog entries from bloggers who contribute here. :That's really a neat idea. Are there any hosts out there that we could use to set this up? Or is there web software that Wikia could use to create something like this on a subdomain of wikia.com? Chadlupkes 21:50, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :Wanted to mention that there is an RSS feed addition to Mediawiki that I've asked for. That might allow us to do this within the wiki itself. Chadlupkes 22:42, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::Planet is free software that can run on a webserver, if something similar can't be done using mediawiki software itself. McLurker 11:58, 19 September 2006 (UTC) A question to Administrators As I have a website devoted to political writings, and as I contributed here as well, should my name with a link to my website be included in the list of participating bloggers? Who's decision it should be? --HAK 18:41, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely! It's your decision if you want to list your site, but please do! Chadlupkes 19:28, 28 December 2006 (UTC)